Johnny Lewis
|birthplace=Los Angeles, California, U.S. |family= |yearsactive=2000-2012 }} Johnny Lewis (also credited as Johnny K. Lewis) was an American actor perhaps best known for his work on Sons of Anarchy. History Lewis was born to a Scientologist family, and his career in acting started when he starred in Scientology training movies. He then made appearances on television and landed guest-star roles in drama shows such as Boston Public and American Dreams. Leaving the Church of Scientology in his early 20s, he starred alongside Hilary Duff in Raise Your Voice, which was his debut feature film appearance. He continued appearing in TV shows such as the short-lived Quintuplets, four episodes of Drake & Josh, and the teen drama The O.C. But his most famous contribution to acting was his portrayal as Kip "Half-Sack" Epps, a character who appeared in the first two seasons of the drama series Sons of Anarchy. Personal Life Lewis established a small criminal record for himself, being arrested three times between the years of 2011 and 2012. In his first arrest, he attacked two men, injuring them in the head by bashing it with a bottle during a fistfight. Six weeks later, he was accused of attempting a break-in at a woman's house. A probation official voiced his concern that Lewis was suffering from some sort of mental health issue as well as chemical dependency, and as a result, it would make him a threat to the community. Death On September 26, 2012, Lewis and an 81-year-old woman named Catherine Davis were both found dead at a home in Los Angeles' Los Feliz area. Lewis was found dead at the home's driveway, while Davis was found dead inside the house, which was ransacked. Lewis was named a suspect in the case. According to witnesses, a man jumped the house's fence, assaulted two people next door, and then jumped back over the fence. The LAPD announced that Lewis was apparently killed by a fall from the roof, garage, or patio. The case is still being investigated. Filmography *Undressed (1999) as Ray *7th Heaven (2000) as Norton *Malcolm in the Middle (2000) as Cadet Martin *Judging Amy (2001) as Desmond *The Guardian (2002) as Ted Popper *Yes, Dear (2002) as Ricky *The Sausage Factory (2001-2002) as Gilby *Boston Public (2001-2003) as Bodhi *The Sausage Factory (the TV movie; 2003) as Gilby *Drake and Josh (2004) as Scottie *American Dreams (2003-2004) as Lenny *Raise Your Voice (2004) as Engelbery "Kiwi" Wilson *Quintuplets (2004-2005) as Pearce Chase *Pretty Persuasion (2005) as Warren Prescott *Underclassman (2005) as Jeffries *Smallville (2005) as Gabriel Duncan *O.C. (2005-2006) as Dennis "Chili" Childress *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) as Tad Sidley *Bones (2007) as Enzo Falcinella *Palo Alto, CA (2007) as Nolan *Shark (2007) as Michael Hackford *Alien Vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) as Ricky *One Missed Call (2008) as Brian Sousa *Cold Case (2008) as Truitt "Spider" Leland - 1998 *Felon (2008) as Snowman *Criminal Minds (2009) as Eric Olson *Sons of Anarchy (2008-2009) as Kip "Half Sack" Epps *The Runaways (2010) as Scottie *Lovely Mollie (2011) as Tim *Magic Valley (2011) as John *City of Gardens (2012) as Jorge On Criminal Minds Lewis appeared in the Season Four episode "Zoe's Reprise", in which he portrayed copycat serial-turned-spree killer Eric Olson. Category:Actors Category:Real People